The REAL Future
by Roys-neko
Summary: 5927, #50-Breaking the Rules, "You're all going to America!" GokuTsu


#50- Breaking the Rules

**This is for -Iwonn- Happy Birthday!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, So don't rub it in!**

* * *

"It's been quiet." Hibari stated, leaning on the chair of the fifteen year old Lambo. Yamamoto nodded, "Yeah, it's not as interesting like when we were kids."

Mukuro smirked, he rolled his die around in his hand. He laughed his normal arrogant, creepy laugh, "Well, since we're waiting… how about today we take bets?"

Hibari rolled his eyes as he watch the blue haired man write all the names of the present guardians down.

"Anyone want to throw down something interesting this time?" He asked slyly, looking towards Yamamoto, Lambo, Hibari, and Ryohei.

The door opened to the lobby, "Don't tell me guys have nothing better to do."

Dino sighed sitting down, "So, what's it this time?"

When he received no reply, he laced his fingers on the table, placing his chin on top as well as his elbows on the table.

"How about… How long do you think Gokudera and Tsuna can wait until their scheduled 'secession'?" He received odd look from them all, then nodded.

Mukuro smirked, "Well since you placed it, I'll put down the wager of whoever has the furthest bet loses and get the next mission _and_ the paper work." He wrote down Dino's name, adding three crosses.

"Dino You're first."

"Fifteen minutes"

"Yamamoto."

"Twenty-Five minutes"

"Hibari."

"…Thirty minutes."

"Lambo."

"I say until their 'secession' is scheduled." He said proudly.

"heh, I'll bet ten minutes."

The lobby door opened once again, this time the silver-haired right hand man walked in. Carrying a large stack of papers, he paused to say something to the group sitting around the table, seeing Mukuro roll his die calling numbers at random with the other nodding.

Instead he left to the direction of the boss's lounge, muttering something about "Extra assignments."

Mukuro flipped over the paper and looked around the corner, checking if the storm guardian was gone. He folded it into his pocket and gestured the others to follow him.

All the males there walked down to the surveillance room, telling the guards there that they would take over for a brief hour.

--

The brunette banged his head on the large oak desk several times, when his right hand man walked in with a high stacked pile of papers.

"Hayato! Don't you think you're going over board with this paperwork?" He complained, raising his head.

Said man chuckled, "No worries, Boss." He received a frown in return.

"Didn't I tell you? It's Tsuna… Tsu-na!" Gokudera dropped the papers of the coffee table by the bookshelves, and walked behind the stressed Vongola.

"Of course, Tsuna. But don't worry that paperwork is for your guardians." He said, placing his hands on the tense shoulder and began to roll his thumbs down into the cloth of the suit.

"That's cruel." Tsuna stated easing into the rotating touches.

"And you should relax." Gokudera replied in the same tone, he bent down slightly and whispered in to the brunette's ear hotly, "It'll keep them busy."

Tsuna turned, pressing the silver-haired man lips deeply to his own. He closed his eyes to let the taller man work his magic, but before he completely shut his eyes he spotted a green camera at the corner. Both his eyes snapped open and he pushed the dynamite master away.

"Surveillance room. Now!" He said irritated, dragging the other man by his tie.

---

The group gaped at the screen, Mukuro smirked. "I guess that means I win."

Lambo bowed his head in disappointment, "I don't want to go to America again!" 

"And you don't have, not alone that is!" The door kicked open, with a steaming Boss and an uneasy right hand man dragged in, still being held by the tie.

He let go of the tie he gripped tightly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're all going to America!" He smirked evilly, "Since Mukuro and Dino… 'won' they get to do the wonderful pile of paper work on my desk, and the report!"

With that he left the group in awe, walking out, satisfied with his decision.

Gokudera paced to catch up with Tsuna, "Wasn't that a little too much?" He asked concerned.

"Now, and don't worry. Just be happy I didn't send Reborn too." He said, receiving a confused look from his lover.

"He bet five minutes." He said smiling grimly, waving a piece of folded paper.

* * *

**a/n: For once... I have no comment :D **

**-Bows- Please Review, Onegai shimasu**


End file.
